


Language

by aegisofthegods



Series: Femslash February 2k16, VIXX Girls edition! [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2016, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Genderswap, Kissing, Slice of Life, Smut, fem!vixx, vixx girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegisofthegods/pseuds/aegisofthegods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words aren't the only way to express something.</p>
<p>(for Femslash February 2016 8D The prompt was "Kisses")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language

**Author's Note:**

> I squealed all the way through writing this and I think this is my favorite piece of my own writing so far. I really wish you like it as much as I did!
> 
> Wontaek is just TOO CUTE agh *dies*.

When you date someone as silent as Jung Taeyoon, you have to develop other ways to communicate.

Actually, after they debuted, Taeyoon had gotten more and more talkative. Away from cameras, she'd talk and talk and talk, rambling and complaining in that tiny voice and grumpy tone, unless you were Hayeon or Jaeun, in which case she'd be too annoyed to interact with you. It wasn't that Taeyoon didn't talk, but whenever the subject was anything more than irrelevant, her shyness and self-preservation kicked in, and she couldn't express her feelings in words.

So, Miwon had to learn her language.

Miwon wasn't the most sensible person in the world, but even she could feel the difference in each of Taeyoon's kisses. She treasured each and every one of them in her memory. Maybe Taeyoon couldn't say the words, but her kisses were always sincere.

The most frequent ones were small and quick. No tongue or groping, just a quick touch of lips, whenever there was a fraction of second without cameras on them. Much to Miwon's surprise, it was always Taeyoon who initiated those. She'd reach for Miwon's neck like she was going to hit it, only to steal a kiss. Then she'd pull away with a sly smile on her face, exactly like a five-year-old whose mischief had just been successful, and Miwon couldn't help but smile back. And then the cameras were turned on again, and the only proof of that moment would be the giggles that had to be contained every time they looked at each other, or maybe the knowing smirks the other members would throw at them.

Considering Miwon already had a much more laid-back image thanks to being a rapper, and a much more accepting family, Taeyoon had a lot more to lose were they ever found out, but she kept stealing those kisses.

On the rare days Taeyoon didn't, Miwon knew there was another kind of kiss coming.

  

 

Taeyoon wasn't really an insecure person. She'd do her utmost best no matter what, and if the results were underwhelming, she'd just take it as a lesson and work to do better next time. It was hard to put Taeyoon down, but the music industry was too cruel for idols, and not even Taeyoon could take having one of her songs rejected again for the fifth time, especially when the producers had only barely taken a look at it. She tried to conceal her frustration, but the rest of the group had long been forced to learn to read her and it never worked. Miwon wasn't good with words herself, so she distracted the others and let Hayeon do the initial fretting until Taeyoon got fed up and went to hide somewhere. Hayeon was the best friend of the both of them, and once she was done, she'd go and tattle on Taeyoon's hiding place to Miwon.

On those occasions, Miwon would often find her girlfriend locked in a random practice room, surrounded by crumpled papers, snippets of songs that Taeyoon had started and hated too much to keep. Whatever good words could do had already been done by Hayeon, so instead Miwon just kneeled and waited until Taeyoon allowed herself to be hugged. There, inside Miwon's warm embrace, face tucked into her neck, arms around the younger's shoulders holding on for dear life, was the only place where Taeyoon broke down. Miwon would hold her through it, and when it was over, Taeyoon would look into her eyes and kiss her.

It was slow, intimate but chaste, their sweet taste mixed with the bitterness of dried tears. Reassurance and gratitude were exchanged through the kiss and everything around them disappeared. Taeyoon would smile, still sad but perseverant, and then Miwon would be the one to cry because no one had the right to make her unnie feel that way.

 

 

Those rare emotional outbursts, when they happened, took their toll on Taeyoon. Once Miwon managed to drag her back to the dorm, she'd be so tired she'd even accept cuddling, and would be fast asleep before having the opportunity to complain about Miwon's snoring. If there weren't any extremely urgent schedules the following day, the other members would leave them be for the sake of Taeyoon's mental health. Those were mornings in which Leo would honor her stage name the most, sprawling around on the couch and lazily hitting whoever came too close to her territory.

Miwon's presence was only allowed because she would eventually just fall asleep again and leave Taeyoon alone with her TV show anyway.

Jaeun was usually the one who interrupted their laziness, crying out about how much she was starving and bothering her favorite unnie to feed her, which would usually earn her two slaps on the head: one from Taeyoon out of simple annoyance, and another from Hayeon, offended by not being the favorite unnie. But at least Jaeun's theatrical crying and Hayeon's whining were ridiculous enough to put a smile on Taeyoon's face, and she would get up to cook something yummy, shaking her head at the imbecility of her bandmates.

Then Taeyoon would go back to her spot next to Miwon with a plate of something the rapper was too sleepy to identify, but tasted good, for them to share. They would laze some more, Taeyoon would scold Miwon for dropping food on the couch, who in turn would wind up asleep again. Taeyoon would try and wake her up with a kiss, which usually worked.

Those kisses were quick too, but not desperate like the ones stolen in public. Those were Taeyoon returning the soft kindness and patience Miwon always had for her, so of course the rapper pretended to still be asleep, just in case she could coax one more kiss out of the other.

But Taeyoon's patience was short and after the first kiss, she would opt for simply kicking Miwon until she got up.

 

 

Other times, when it got too hot and there wasn't anyone around, was when both of them thanked the heavens for having the lungs of singers, too eager and desperate to be able to breathe into the kiss. Taeyoon was extremely demanding in bed and her kisses made that clear, loud and open-mouthed, too far gone to care about all the drool. She kissed Miwon like she wanted to suck her soul out and she liked to catch the rapper by surprise, attacking her face whenever she was horny and turning Miwon to a moaning pile of putty with just her tongue.

Miwon felt herself be pushed on the bed, and then the warm weight of Taeyoon settle on her lap. Taeyoon was a biter, so she soon broke the kiss to attack Miwon's shoulder and collarbone. The other moaned, the sharp pain translating into pleasure, hands flying to latch onto Taeyoon's firm ass. She quickly pulled down the vocalist's shorts and panties, only enough to be able to squeeze the soft flesh properly. Taeyoon whined, muffling a moan into a particularly strong bite on Miwon's ribs, but that was enough to push her along, her nimble pianist hands efficiently getting rid of the other's shirt.

The younger groaned when Taeyoon went for her nipples, sucking and biting until they were sore and then some. She knew Miwon liked a little bit of pain and was more than happy to oblige, satisfied by the low-pitched curses coming from the other's mouth, along with the work Miwon's hands were doing on her butt, thighs and waist, grabbing with so much  _need_ Taeyoon was sure she was leaving bruises. And she wanted more.

Taeyoon was the one to put a stop to the foreplay, pinning Miwon to the bed and crawling forward until she was straddling her face. The only signs of disarray on Taeyoon's face were her flushed cheeks and mussed hair, but the wetness so close to Miwon's face betrayed exactly how much she needed it, so the rapper had to let out a dirty smirk before giving Taeyoon her favorite kiss, judging by how loudly the vocalist was yelling her name.

Then they would switch and do it again, and again, and again, until neither of them had any strength left and they flopped back onto the bed, exchanging a sweet, tired stare. Taeyoon would prop herself up on her elbows and reach for Miwon's mouth for one last kiss, deep and lazily drawn out, the taste still on their tongues making everything so much sweeter.

 

 

But the heat didn't only come when they were alone at home and had all night to spend. Sometimes, what pushed them over the edge were the droplets of sweat rolling down into Taeyoon's cleavage during practice, or the way Miwon's voice got raspy and hoarse right after a concert. Those were the times that the bathroom door was lucky to survive Taeyoon's violence, and Miwon couldn't help but brag about her strength as she pinned the other against the nearest wall, lean thighs wrapped around her hips in an iron hold.

In these moments, Taeyoon was too far gone in her lust to be her usual bossy self, and she could only moan helplessly in Miwon's arms as the rapper's tongue eased her mouth open and plunged in. Those specific kisses really had to be hard, bordering on violent, because there was no other way to muffle their screams.

Time was too tight for doing anything special, but the thrill of possibly getting caught made up for that and it didn't take long for their hands to be shoved down each other's pants, working hard and fast as their mouths clashed with way too much teeth, but they didn't care, not even when the faint coppery taste of blood seeped into the kiss from their abused lips. Taeyoon looked really good with her lips red and swollen like that, Miwon thought absently through the haze of pleasure in her mind.

They kissed again as they neared the climax, moaning desperately as they reached it. The two girls slumped bonelessly against the wall, trying to hold each other more or less upright without breaking the kiss, the caress of tongues getting slower and more careful as they came down from the high. Taeyoon only broke the kiss when someone knocked loudly on the door, Hyebin's annoyed voice and Sanghee's roaring cackle coming from outside, and the couple inside couldn't help but laugh along.

 

 

However, none of those were Miwon's favorite kiss yet.

It was really, really rare for Miwon and Taeyoon to fight. They were very self-sufficient and thus tended to give each other more than enough space to breathe and deal with their own problems. If a talk was necessary, they were probably the most level-headed and down to earth members of the group, so whatever the issue was, it was solved quickly and rationally and everyone was happy.

But they were very different and very similar at the same time, so on the rare occasion that a quarrel did break out, it wasn't ever pretty. Taeyoon was too stubborn and Miwon was too obtuse at times. Besides, it was rare for one of their arguments to spawn out of something stupid, which contributed to the heavy cloud of tension that settled over VIXX's dorm, because whatever was the issue that afflicted them, it was serious.

One of the worst occasions happened right before Taeyoon and Miwon debuted as LR. The sub-unit had been in the works for a long time, before they even started dating, but when it was time to get the job done, they were too anxious to keep their differences from getting in the way. Their music styles worked well together but were intrinsically different, which led to discussion after late-night discussion in the studio. Not to mention, on one side, Taeyoon was getting increasingly frustrated with how anal the producers were with her songs, while on the other, the pressure and expectations put on Miwon, thanks to her previous compositions, were dangerously close to making the rapper finally break down.

The dam of pent-up stress eventually broke into the first screaming match they'd ever had, and probably the first of Taeyoon's entire life. Insults were thrown around, things that would be forever regretted were said. Taeyoon was fed up with Miwon's nonchalance, too stressed herself to notice it was only a front, one the rapper put on exactly to avoid causing this kind of strain. Miwon was done with Taeyoon's increasingly demanding perfectionism, unaware of the unfair expectations the production team was putting on her. And like this, the argument was so aggressive it scared the other members into not intervening.

Only their pride kept them from scrapping the sub-unit project entirely, but they still went an entire week without looking at each other's face. The room they shared at the dorm ended up empty, both of them having fled to the other rooms, too angry and hurt to face each other yet. The days went by with no signs of improvement, although definitely not for lack of trying, as the numerous interventions by the other members attested, and it was getting increasingly harder to keep their fight a secret from the company.

At some point, Taeyoon received an e-mail from their manager with a written song attached to it; Miwon had just turned that song project in and the manager wanted Taeyoon's input before working on it. Taeyoon groaned, but forced herself to read it, the company and the group had absolutely nothing to do with their dumb lovers' quarrel.

It wasn't what she expected, not in the slightest. Her jaw fell open in astonishment as she read the lyrics silently.

The song told the story of a person in love who was way too clumsy, who tried so hard to do right by her lover but couldn't. Her love was crippling, all-encompassing, but still wasn't enough to protect her lover from herself. So she buried it all away, pretended to be unaffected even if she was screaming in pain inside, because maybe then her lover would be able to leave, because she didn't have the right to keep her lover close after hurting her so much. It was only when Taeyoon got to the end that she noticed the fallen tears, glistening all over the computer's screen.

She banged on the other room's door relentlessly, notebook in hand, until Miwon finally caved in and opened the door to a frantic Taeyoon shoving the lyrics in her face. Miwon pounced on her with a bear hug, tears dripping shamelessly down her face while countless yet sincere apologies found their way through the sobs of both girls. In the end, the song became the title track of their debut.

Fighting always destroyed them both, but Miwon's favorite kiss from Taeyoon had to be the one they always exchanged after they made up, simply because it was always followed by such an honest and raw "I love you".

 

 

Miwon chuckled a little out of nowhere and Taeyoon turned to raise an eyebrow at her.

\- What is it?

\- This tree is exactly the one we were under when we first kissed - Miwon said, examining said tree. Taeyoon looked at it and frowned, skeptical.

\- Are you sure? It was winter and there was snow on everything including the tree.

Miwon just waved her off with a nostalgic smile.

\- Yeah, I'm sure.

 


End file.
